Luna llena
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:CanonLime:. Carly no la tiene fácil, pero todo su mundo acabará de redefiniste cuando conozca a los Cullen, y su vida de un giro de 360 grados.
1. Prólogo

_Un long-Fic que tenía en mente hace algún tiempo, y que me he decidido a llevar a cabo._

_Ubicado en un tiempo posterior a la saga, e involucrando personajes originales._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Prólogo .:**_  
_

A última hora, mientras acomodaban el auto en el parqueadero, Nessie se puso nerviosa. Así que al bajar del auto, Edward le ofreció su mano para que se sintiera más segura.

Era temprano, así que el sitio estaba casi vacío, con excepción de unos cuantos estudiantes que los miraron con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Alice tomó también la mano de Jasper, y rió de algo que sólo Edward, que estaba en su cerebro, entendió.

-Por favor Alice… -sonrió él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jasper sonriendo, dirigiendo su mirada a Alice.

-Nada importante… -lo esquivó ella, él hizo un mohín que hizo que todos se rieran de su cara, pero no preguntó más.

Caminaron hasta el edificio más cercano, sin hablar, y mientras caminaban por un pasillo del primer piso en dirección a la oficina del director, Alice se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que Edward se daba la vuelta y la miraba a la cara con una expresión de desagrado.

Bella los miró a ambos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Jasper y Nessie se le adelantaron, una sin hablar le preguntó a su padre qué era lo que pasaba, mientras que el otro formuló la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó girándose para estar frente a Alice, que parecía acabar de dejar de ver en el vacío, para ver el rostro del chico.

-Ahora sí estoy muy segura de que nadie nos prestara mucha atención –respondió ella mientras todos reanudaban la marcha.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bella.

-Pues… Porque se van a estar fijando en alguien más –respondió Edward justo en el momento en el que giraban por una esquina, y se encontraban con que las paredes del pasillo en el que acababan de entrar, estaban llenas de hojas de papel blancas, pegadas con un poco de cinta adhesiva.

Jasper se acercó a la pared y con cuidado arrancó una de las hojas, la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de levantar la vista y mirar a Edward.

-Qué mal –dijo mientras hacía el papel una bola y lo arrojaba al suelo, Edward sólo asintió, y las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Nessie, al ver de qué se trataba, bajó la vista avergonzada, y Bella y Alice parecían sentirse igual de incómodas que ella, así que nadie dijo nada más, y empezaron a andar de nuevo hacia la oficina del director, sin mirar de a mucho las paredes.

-¿Qué diría Carlisle…? –musitó Jasper con un suspiro cuando finalmente llagaron a la oficina del director, Alice asintió elocuentemente y se acercó para tocar la puerta.

Mientras, Edward ya no pensaba en ello, pensaba más bien en la última vez que habían hecho aquello, cuando Bella no formaba aún parte de sus vidas. Sonrió maravillado ante la manera como habían cambiado las cosas, mientras apretaba la cálida mano de la que ahora sería su hermanita menor.

* * *

_Muy bien, espero que eso haya sido suficiente para que se hagan a una idea de lo que va a tratar, los Cullen vuelven a la secundaria, esta vez en compañía de Bella y Reneesme. Espero que les guste la idea y la apoyen dejando un review._

Gidget._  
_


	2. Carly, la big whore

**:. Carly, la big whore .:**

Esa mañana soñé con mamá, en mi sueño era pequeña y mamá tocaba mi puerta con suavidad para despertarme, lo cual era anormal porque yo despertaba por mi propia cuenta desde hacía años.

-Buenos días, dormilona –decía canturreando, yo no abría mis ojos, estaba demasiado cómoda y tibiecita en mi cama–, abre tus ojos cariño, feliz cumpleaños…

En mi sueño iba a abrir los ojos, recordando de repente que era mi cumpleaños, pero algo me hizo recobrar de golpe la consciencia…

¡BUM! Sonó algo pesado estrellándose contra el piso, justo fuera de mi puerta. Seguido de un ahogado grito de dolor.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama, y me enredé con las sábanas, cayendo al suelo de bruces.

Maldije a quien hubiera interrumpido el mejor sueño que tenía en semanas, y al lograr liberarme, atravesé corriendo la pequeña habitación que me pertenecía, cuya puerta mi madre jamás había tocado.

Encontré al par de pequeños demonios que respondían a los nombres de William y Walter fuera de mi puerta, uno tratando de no reírse, y el otro tratando de no quejarse mientras saltaba de un lado para otro con el pie derecho entre las manos.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –les pregunté cuando alterada me di cuenta de que lo que se había estrellado contra el piso era el televisor de su alcoba.

-Debemos llevarlo a reparar –me explicó William mientras con cuidado colocaba el pie sobre le suelo.

-Sí, se rompió –lo apoyó su hermano dejando de sonreír, e inclinándose sobre el aporreado aparato.

-Me doy cuenta –respondí sarcástica, sintiéndome un poco molesta con ese par de rostros que sonreían socarronamente.

-No, ya estaba roto –medio rió Walter al escucharme.

-Aunque ahora está más roto –meditó su hermano.

-Está doblemente roto –le siguió la corriente Walter.

-Como sea –los frené sabiendo lo que venía, lo hacían para molestar a la gente, y podían durar horas con ello–, sólo sáquenlo de la vista entes de que se metan en problemas.

-No está Martha –me explicaron los dos al tiempo mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta de mi alcoba.

Suspiré, hubiera deseado dormir unos minutos más, pero ahora tenía que moverme rápido, si Martha no estaba debería hacerme cargo de los pequeños y evitar que los otros dos tiraran la casa abajo antes de que se fueran a la escuela.

"_Un momento… ¡la escuela!"_

Salí corriendo de mi alcoba y me estrellé contra la baranda de las escaleras.

-¡William y Walter! –los llamé mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, no se me iban a escapar.

Los encontré justo a punto de salir por la puerta, ambos me miraron sonriendo con un punto de decepción en la mirada.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –les pregunté algo agotada, pero en voz baja y sonriendo con un poco de satisfacción.

-Te dijimos que íbamos a llevarlo a reparar –explicó Walter rodando los ojos.

-Olvídenlo, irán a la escuela.

-Pero debemos repararlo -insistió Walter.

-Si Martha se da cuenta nos matará –gimió su hermano.

-Debieron pensarlo entes de descomponerlo –dije severamente mientras jalaba a Walter del brazo, con lo que los dos, cada uno sosteniendo un lado del aparato, volvieron a entrar, cerré la puerta tras ellos.

-Carly… -me llamó William, "_oh no, esa voz no por favor… No puedo soportarlo"_. Los miré, ambos guardaron silencio mientras me miraban con ojos suplicantes.

-Demonios, está bien, váyanse para la escuela, yo lo llevaré antes de irme.

Sus rostros se iluminaron y corrieron a dejarlo en la mesa donde poníamos siempre lo que no debíamos olvidar.

-Te queremos mucho, Carly –me sonrió William mientras pasaba de vuelta por mi lado.

-Sí, claro –dije sarcásticamente–. Vayan por sus mochilas y lárguense de mi vista.

Ambos rieron mientras subían corriendo las escaleras.

Subí tras ellos, eran las seis cuarenta y cinco, tenía apenas el tiempo justo para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer si además quería dejar el televisor en reparación antes de la escuela.

Entré en silencio a la alcoba del bebé, no estaba en la cuna, suspiré aliviada.

Acto seguido me paré delante de la puerta de Sara mientras los gemelos recogían sus mochilas, aquí empezó la pesadilla.

Tuve que prometerle comprarle un juego que quería, para poder lograr que se metiera al baño, como último recurso, cuando ni razonar, ni rogar, ni amenazarla funcionó. "_Genial, ahí va parte de mi mesada"._

Mientras Sara se daba una de sus duchas eternas, y me torturaba pensando que me retrasaría por ello, de algún modo me las arreglé para sacar a Connor de la cama, bañarlo y vestirlo sin que acabara de despertar por completo ni dejara de chuparse el dedo. "_¿Quién diría que el de tres años sería más manejable que la de ocho?"_, pensé aliviada, había esperado que con Connor fuera peor.

Dejé a Connor, que al fin había despertado del todo, y empezaba a llorar, desayunando cereal en la mesa de la cocina, y subí corriendo a alistarme.

Me bañé en tiempo récord y me vestí aún más rápido, mientras Sara salía por fin del baño, para mi alivio. Por fortuna no tenía que perder mi tiempo en arreglarme demasiado, estaba bien con la mayoría de ropa que usara, y mi cabello negro era liso, así que casi ni tenía que peinarlo, un poco de brillo en los labios, mis cosas de la escuela, y estaba lista. Mientras me arreglaba, no pude evitar pensar en que Martha y yo tendríamos que replantear un poco las nociones que ella tenía de lo que era ser una familia, es decir, no podía echarme como si nada cuando cumpliera los 18 años, y mientras tanto, pretender que me encargara de los niños como la hermana mayor cuando ella se iba sin avisar, "_bueno"_, pensé, "_por fortuna no me dejó también al bebé"_. Sara y yo bajamos al mismo tiempo.

Por fortuna y por primera vez en su vida, Connor no se ensució mientras comía, y Sara y yo desayunamos rápido lo que estuvo a la mano: Cereal, tostadas, y jugo de naranja. Puesto que no tendría tiempo para prepararle nada a Sara, tuve que darle dinero para el almuerzo, "_genial…"_

Salimos con el tiempo justo, Sara se sentó de copiloto en mi auto y acomodé a Connor atrás junto con el enorme televisor de los gemelos.

Llevé primero a Sara al colegio, y luego a Connor, que había vuelto a quedarse dormido, al jardín infantil.

Me tomó unos veinte minutos llegar la taller y dejar el televisor en reparación, supuestamente lo tendrían listo por la tarde, pero a los mocosos les costaría un ojo de la cara, la verdad el daño original no era nada, sólo cambiar un barato fusible fundido, pero la caída había hecho que algo más caro se rompiera dentro del aparato, me pregunté si los enanos tendrían el dinero, esperaba que así fuera.

A pesar de que iba con el tiempo apenas justo, por fortuna no llegué tarde a la escuela.

Sonreí mientras me bajaba de mi auto al ver que Robert se acercaba a mí rápidamente, me había estado esperando junto a su auto.

Apuré el paso para encontrarlo, y lo alcancé a la mitad del parqueadero, me sentí un poco contrariada puesto que había una expresión seria en su rostro, parecía enojado, me pregunté si habría hecho algo malo, pero no encontré nada en mis archivos, aún así, él se veía tan… Mal.

-Juro que yo no fui –dije medio en broma, a ver cómo se lo tomaba, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

-Lo sé –me respondió en voz baja sin levantar la vista–, y yo juro que no las he visto.

-¿Qué cos… -empecé sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería mientras él me alargaba un papel.

-Lo juro –repitió en voz baja con fiereza y el ceño fruncido mientras yo miraba el papel.

Era yo, desnuda, una foto mía, tomada a escondidas mientras me aseaba en las duchas del colegio, con letras de ordenador que decían "big whore", palidecí de inmediato, levantando la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de él.

-¿Qué dem… -pregunté anonadada.

-Llenaron el colegio de ellas, hay una en cada pared –me explicó en un susurro.

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies. Él no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cómo que había una de esas en cada pared del colegio? Casi me muero ahí mismo.

-No puede ser… -fue lo único que logré articular, deseando que él dijera que era una broma y que lo sentía, y entonces yo lo golpearía y después me echaría a reír, pero no, él no relajó su expresión, empecé a sentirme físicamente mal.

-Carly… -empezó él.

-Rob –lo interrumpí–, quiero estar sola, por favor, un momento, te alcanzaré adentro, ¿sí?

Robert me miró sin decir nada por un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien –aceptó entonces, y se acercó más a mí, para envolverme en su abrazo, y depositar un beso en mi frente antes de irse.

Respiré hondo tras la partida de Robert, pensando qué demonios haría, y tras sólo meditarlo por un momento, me di cuenta con bastante desagrado de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, si bien no había llegado tarde, las clases estaban por empezar, así que los pasillos deberían estar plagados de estudiantes que ya conocerían mi intimidad, ya no tenía caso intentar que la gente no se enterara de aquello, lo que me quedaba era hacerle frente.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, empecé a caminar hacia el edificio que estaba más cerca de mí, en el que de hecho estaba mi casillero, deseando dejar allí mis cosas e ir a clases lo más pronto que se pudiera, pero cómo no, no iba a poder.

Mientras entraba, recordé que ese lunes, primero del mes, llegaban al colegio los nuevos alumnos, como me había dicho Maureen, maldije al responsable de las fotos, pensando con un poco de humor oscuro que hubiera sido agradable que decidiera jugarme esa mala pasada un par de semanas antes, para que el asunto ya se hubiera enfriado cuando los nuevos llegaran.

Caminé dentro del edificio, y de inmediato sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad las ignoré. Caminé por un par de pasillos, hasta llegar a mi casillero, "_demonios, ¿qué le hicieron a mi casillero?"_ Pensé deteniéndome de golpe frente al que solía ser mi casillero, que ahora estaba abierto de par en par, la cerradura había sido violada, me pregunté aterrada, en un destello de lucidez, dónde estarían mis cosas, pero fue difícil seguir preocupándome por ello, pues mi casillero estaba pintado de fucsia, con marcas de besos hechas con lápiz de labios del más horrible color rojo, y con el mismo color, habían escrito la misma leyenda, "big whore", y allí en el fondo del pequeño compartimiento, habían clavado una prenda de ropa interior, más específicamente unas bragas, de color rojo, e increíblemente vulgares, si he de decirlo decentemente.

No pude moverme por unos momentos, y sentí cómo los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo, se reían ante mi expresión de estupefacción.

-¡Carly! –me llamó una voz que no me resultó familiar, con un poco de esfuerzo me di la vuelta para ver quién me hablaba.

Era un chico que reconocí como miembro del equipo de fútbol donde jugaba Rob, pero en medio del shock, no recordé su nombre.

-Oye, escuché que hoy llegaban los chicos nuevos –dijo sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su alrededor, y a otro chico del equipo que estaba junto a él, tuve un mal presentimiento– y dos de ellos son varones…

Me di la vuelta, no iba a escuchar aquello, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a andar, él habló.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías darme tu número de teléfono, ya sabes, para dárselo a ellos, porque olvidaste ponerlo en tus panfletos promocionales.

A pesar de haber decidido irme, me volteé furiosa para verle la estúpida cara, mientras escuchaba como todos se partían de risa ante mi humillación. Por una fracción de segundo, estuve tentada a partirle la cara de un golpe, pero algo en mi interior me detuvo, un rayo de cordura atravesó mi mente, el tipo era un patán, y estábamos en público además, público que lo apoyaba en sus burlas.

Furiosa y humillada como estaba, y a sabiendas de que cualquier represalia sólo me dejaría más en ridículo, me di la vuelta de nuevo para dirigirme a grandes zancadas al baño de las niñas, consciente de que había lágrimas en mis ojos, y de que todos a mi alrededor me observaban.

Era el colmo, incluso los nuevos estudiantes eran testigos de mi desgracia, no podría levantar ala cara en años.

Y en cuanto ya estaba por llegar al baño, gracias a no levantar la cara, choqué de frente con alguien y todo lo que traía en las manos se desparramó por el suelo. Escuché un par más de risas, "_genial, más vergüenza"._

Aturdida por el golpe y más enojada que antes, si acaso era posible, levanté la vista. Había chocado con una chica de que me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Perdón –dijo ella rápidamente, mientras ambas nos agachábamos para recoger mis cosas. No podía hablar a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta, así que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y sin reparar un momento más, seguí mi camino.

Totalmente muerta de rabia y vergüenza, me encerré en un cubículo.

A pesar de que logré serenarme, enfriar me cabeza y dejar de llorar, todo en más o menos 20 minutos, me tardó 3 horas y media reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir de allí y enfrentarme al mundo.

Probablemente hubiera estado allí durante días, de no ser porque no soporté más hambre, lo que ayudó a que reuniera más rápidamente mi fuerza de voluntad.

"_Con la frente en alto, no has hecho nada malo"_, me decía a mí misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando ignorar los murmullos y las miradas mal disimuladas que dejaba a mi paso.

Y llegar al comedor fue aún peor, el sitio, como siempre a esa hora, estaba abarrotado de gente, lo que multiplicaba las miradas y los murmullos.

Caminé con bastante desgano hacia la fila, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar las miradas y concentrarme en otra cosa.

Las dos chicas que estaban delante de mí en la fila reían, sentí una punzada de hostilidad hacia ellas al imaginarme que hablaban de la foto, ignorantes de que yo me hallaba a sus espaldas.

Quien estaba detrás de mí me empujó con o sin intención, haciendo que yo tropezara con las dos chicas de adelante.

-Perdón –farfullé enojada cuando voltearon, imaginando que dejarían de hablar de mí al darse cuenta de que estaba tras ellas.

-No te preocupes –dijo una de ellas, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Supe por la manera como desvió la mirada que me había reconocido, pero lo ignoré.

-¿Y cómo es el mayor? –preguntó la otra chica.

-Es alto y rubio –respondió sonriendo la que me había hablado, al parecer no habían estado hablando de mí, lo que fue un alivio.

-¿Pero es guapo? –insistió la otra.

-Guapísimo –respondió esta.

-Genial, ¿crees que sea amable?

-Pues la verdad no sé –vaciló–, parecía un poco callado.

-Habrá que ver si es así siempre o sólo porque es nuevo.

-Ojalá sea sólo porque son nuevos –meditó la chica, y yo al fin entendí que estaban hablando de los nuevos alumnos.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Se llama… -frunció el ceño–. Mmm… Me parece que se llama Jasper.

-Jasper… -repitió la otra saboreando el nombre.

-Sep, Jasper… Cullen, curioso apellido.

Las chicas cambiaron de tema para hablar de qué iban a comer, y dejé de prestarles atención, suspiré deseando que más personas pensaran en los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando me tocó mi turno en la fila pedí una hamburguesa y una soda y sentí para mi horror que hasta los empleados de la cafetería me miraban raro.

Y luego, le prueba de fuego de mi valor, caminar delante de todos hasta la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos mis amigos y yo, respiré hondo, y caminé con mi mejor imitación de una modelo sobre una pasarela, repitiéndome que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme.

Seguía sintiendo las miradas sobre mí, pero a medida que me acercaba a mi lugar habitual me sentía más cómoda.

Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago, al ver a Robert hablando con James, parecían discutir, me intranquilicé.

Me senté junto a Robert, de espalda a la pared, esperando que la gente no me mirara, mediante la técnica de vigilarlos yo a ellos, James me saludó distraídamente sin mirarme siquiera, Robert por su lado, respiró hondo y me pasó un brazo por la espalda mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde te metiste? -me preguntó, pero no le respondí.

Nuestra mesa, que usualmente no estaba llena, ese día estaba aún más vacía, tan sólo estábamos James, Robert, un chico llamado Ian, y yo. Ninguna de mis amigas se acercó a la mesa.

-Se comportan como idiotas –farfulló Robert enojado, acercándome más a él, James acaba de llamar nuestra atención sobre un chico y una chica que se sentaban con nosotros todos los días, se habían ubicado en una mesa lejana, sin mirarnos siquiera.

-Es normal –los disculpé des ganadamente, más por orgullo que por pensar en ello, no me permitía sentirme desdichada, no me permitía llorar por la compañía de personas que se alejaban de mí en un momento difícil.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –me preguntó Robert en un susurro mirándome a los ojos.

Callé, esa era la pregunta a responder, ¿qué iba a hacer? Desvié la mirada lejos de los ojos de Robert, hacia la mesa, buscando un poco de concentración.

-Hola –saludó en voz baja la conocida voz de Maureen, bueno, al menos una de mis dos únicas amigas había tenido la decencia de no darme la espalda.

-Hola –la saludó Robert sonriendo, probablemente agradeciendo lo mismo que yo.

-Adivina, Carly –me dijo alegremente.

-No sé, dime –le respondí tratando de contagiarme de su buen humor.

-Tenemos clases con los nuevos –me contó alegremente.

-¿Sí? –le pregunté con poco interés.

-Sí –respondió con seguridad, no dudé, siempre podías contar con la veracidad de la información a la que tenía acceso Maureen como secretaria de la coordinadora académica.

-¿Cuántas?

-En casi todas las clases estamos con al menos uno de ellos.

-No me extraña –apuntó Robert–, son demasiados, y si están en los dos últimos cursos, debe ser imposible esquivarlos.

Maureen rió mientras yo dejaba mis ojos correr por el salón. Varias personas desviaron sus miradas de nuestra mesa cuando las miré, traté de ignorarlo mientras trataba de encontrar la mesa donde se sentaban los nuevos, presa al fin de la curiosidad.

Los encontré sin demasiado esfuerzo, eran dos chicos y tres chicas, reconocí al que debía ser el mayor por la descripción que había escuchado de las chicas, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, era alto, y sonreía mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que una de las chicas decía. Quien hablaba era bajita y delgada, y de cabellos negros y cortos y mirada pícara, algo en la forma como se movía me hizo sonreír, parecía una muñequita a la que le hubieran dado demasiada cuerda. El otro chico rió, haciendo que me fijara en él, tenía el cabello cobrizo y aunque era un poco más bajo que su hermano, al igual que él tampoco estaba nada mal, se inclinó en la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a otra chica, de cabello ondulado de color caoba y movimientos delicados, que sonrió dulcemente, volví a fijarme en la pequeña que hablaba sin parar haciendo gestos graciosos como si estuviera sumamente emocionada, o como si hubiera comido mucha azúcar, sonreí al pensar en ello, eso era exactamente lo que parecía. Entonces habló la última chica, haciendo que los otros cuatro empezaran a reírse como si hubieran oído el mejor chiste de sus vidas, me fijé en ella, tenía el cabello del mismo color cobrizo que el menor de los chicos y parecía algo menor, su rostro era dulce pero había algo en su mirada y en sus gestos, que me hizo recordar a la de cabellos negros.

Aún sin dejar de reír del todo, la pequeña dijo algo, a lo que la de cabellos bronces sonrió como un niño al que le dan un enorme regalo de navidad, y acto seguido, las dos se levantaron de la mesa riendo y se fueron de la mano fuera de la cafetería, los otros tres, seguían riendo mientras las miraban irse.

-Carly –me llamó Rob distrayéndome-, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-No –respondí apenada–, lo siento.

-Te estaba diciendo que Waltz dijo que fueras a su oficina después de clases.

-Ah, claro… -musité sintiendo como de golpe mi humor volvía a hacerse negro, de sólo pensar en que el director quería hablar conmigo.

-Esta bien nena, va a estar bien –me consoló Maureen poniéndome una mano sobre le brazo–, tú no hiciste nada, no te pueden castigar.

-Además los de la limpieza ya quitaron todos los papeles –añadió Rob, no había pensado en ello, pero en realidad en mi camino hacia el comedor no había visto ninguno de los malditos papeles.

-Igual ya todo el mundo los vio –respondí encogiéndome de hombros, deseando cambiar de tema.

-Carly… -dijo Rob frotando mi espalda, sonando preocupado.

-Vamos a llagar tarde a clases –dijo por fortuna Maureen, dándome una excelente excusa para pensar en otra cosa.

-Tienes razón –concedió Rob consultando a su reloj, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que en verdad el comedor se estaba quedando vacío.

-Sí, genial, Mau, ¿puedo usar tu casillero? –pregunté.

-Claro –respondió ella mientras buscaba en su bolso-. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, los de las fotos me dejaron sin casillero –dije como si no me importara, Maureen, James y Robert voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos–, en serio, deberían pasar por allí, en verdad es algo que hay que ver, lo pintaron de rosa y todo…

-Mira nena, esta es mi llave de repuesto –dijo al fin Maureen, sacando una pequeña llave del fondo de su bolso, omitiendo cualquier cometario acerca de lo del casillero.

-Voy a conseguirte un nuevo casillero, ¿sí amor? –me preguntó Rob besando mi frente.

-Me harías un gran favor –le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos nena –me apuró Maureen, así que me levanté y me despedí de los chicos que prometieron salir en un momento más, antes de irme con mi amiga.

Caminamos juntas un par de pasillos, antes de llegar al sitio donde debíamos separarnos, ella tenía trigonometría, y yo en cambio historia.

-Oye… -me dijo ella antes de despedirnos.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que fueron ellas ¿verdad? –me preguntó.

-No lo sé –contesté desviando la vista, en realidad, no había querido pensar en eso aún había planeado esperar un poco para pensar en qué haría, pero por algún motivo, todos parecían decididos a presionarme a que hiciera algo ahora.

-Está bien nena, como quieras… -musitó Maureen negando con la cabeza, me molesté un poco con ella.

-Maureen –dije, nunca pasaba de las tres primeras letras de su nombre a menos que estuviera enojada, así que de inmediato me miró a la cara sorprendida– ellas pueden ser unas perras, pero mientras no esté segura de que ellas fueron, no me voy a meter en más líos, cuando esté segura veré que hago, ¿ok? Así que ahora por favor déjame quieta, gracias.

Maureen no dijo nada, se quedó allí, estática ante mi monólogo, y yo, enojada, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi clase de historia, olvidando pasar por su casillero para dejar las cosas que no necesitaba.

* * *

_Muy bien, ese fue el primer capítulo. Un vistazo a los Cullen en su primer día de clases, luciendo bastante alegres y divirtiéndose mucho, algo bastante diferente al aburrimiento que los consumía la primera vez que Bella los vio sentados en la cafetería de la secundaria de Forks._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, tanto en trama (que a penas comienza), como en extensión. Les agradecería cualquier comentario en un review._

Gidget._  
_


	3. Los Cullen

**:. Los Cullen .:**

Me dirigí a mi clase de historia, meditando seriamente acerca de la autoría de mi humillación pública, y deseando poder leer la mente de las personas, o tener un poder por el estilo que me permitiera salir de la tremenda duda que le molestaba tanto. Me ardía el pecho de la rabia de pensar en quienes seguramente la estaban pasando de lo lindo a costa mía, a costa de la total pérdida de mi privacidad, y eso sin contar la pérdida de aproximadamente la mitad de mis útiles escolares.

Respiré hondo, llegaba tarde a clases, para acabar de completar mi dicha, nótese el sarcasmo.

Aunque fuera normal, y la respuesta esperada, no pude evitar sentir que me derretía cuando todos fijaron en mí sus miradas, al entrar por la puerta del salón.

-Me alegra que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia, señorita –dijo sarcásticamente el maestro Friedman. "_Maldita sea, debí faltar a clase"_, pensé enojada al caer en cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde a la clase del único profesor que era más estricto que un soldado nazi.

-Disculpe profesor –dije en voz baja mientras escuchaba las pequeñas risas de mis compañeros, y sentí la rabia creciendo dentro de mí, mientras intentaba serenarme.

-Siga y siéntese por favor, no me haga perder más mi tiempo.

No respondí, desvié la vista lejos del rostro del maestro, para mirar al salón, con el fin de enfilarme a mi habitual asiento en la fila de atrás.

De camino a mi pupitre, intenté, como lo había hecho durante todo el día, evitar las miradas de mis compañeros aunque resultara prácticamente imposible. Me topé con una mirada que me perforó, una mirada que había aprendido a odiar desde hacia meses, unos ojos azules que sonreían burlones siempre que se fijaban en mi rostro, y a los que yo siempre respondía mirándolos con desdén, con el mismo desprecio que ellos me profesaban.

Ella hizo una bomba con el chicle mientras yo me acercaba, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, por un momento llegué a pensar en que la haría reventar cuando yo pasara a su lado, y ensuciaría mi jean nuevo de goma de mascar de color verde.

En una fracción de segundo, mientras respiraba hondo, estuve segura de que le arrancaría los cabellos delante de Friedman o de quien fuera si se atrevía a hacer algo así, algo como lo que ya me habían hecho… Deseé estar segura de que habían sido ella y sus estúpidas amigas. Si tan sólo supiera que había sido ella, la pagaría caro, yo me encargaría de ello, la haría echar del colegio y expondría sus asquerosos secretos, esos de los que ella se avergonzaba y que yo había tenido la desgracia de conocer, sonreí al pensar en ello y mientras pasaba por su lado, ella sonrió también, mientras levantaba su cuaderno, para que yo pudiera ver lo que había escrito, con marcador rosa en toda la página, "hello, big whore", sentí que palidecía de la ira mientras su sonrisa se hacía mayor, quise detenerme y darle una bofetada, pero no podía jugar más con mi suerte, no frente al soldado nazi, así que le torcí los ojos y caminé a mi asiento, y allí, sentado en el pupitre de junto, para mi enorme sorpresa, estaba el menor de los chicos nuevos, el de cabellos de color bronce.

Detuve mi vista sobre él por un segundo, el chico tenía los ojos clavados en mí, de una manera que me hacía tener ganas de vomitar, a lo mejor el imbécil estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo recreando un cine mental de nosotros dos, debía ser fácil de imaginar tras ver la maldita fotografía, lo fulminé con la mirada, y aunque no me sorprendió demasiado, él desvió la vista para sonreír disimuladamente.

Conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo me senté en mi pupitre, mientras él empezaba a reírse en silencio. Suspiré cansada al darme cuenta de que en mi pupitre estaba escrito con el mismo marcador rosa que acababa de ver, mi nuevo nombre, big whore. Lo taché con mi lapicero. Si Marion no era responsable (cosa que empezaba a dudar seriamente a juzgar por lo orgullosa que se veía), entonces era quien mejor lo estaba pasando con ello.

En la mitad de la clase, y mientras empezaba a quedarme dormida del aburrimiento, sentí como alguien tiraba ligeramente de la manga de mi suéter, y me giré para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados que no conocía. Él movió su mano despacio cerca a su rostro, diciéndome hola.

-Hola –respondí sin hacer sonido, desviando la vista lejos de su cara, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar por susurros.

-Me llamo Edward –susurró él.

"_Felicitaciones"_, sonó mi voz sarcástica en mi mente, deseando molesta que me dejara en paz, lo último que me faltaba era tener uno de los chicos nuevos tras de mí, y sólo por haberse formado quien sabe qué idea en su mente retorcida acerca de mí, gracias a la foto.

-Oye –insistió él, me giré a verlo con rostro inexpresivo, haciendo gala de mi paciencia–, mi hermana se estrelló contigo esta mañana, y me pidió que te diera esto.

Eso captó mi atención, él me entregó la que reconocí como mi calculadora, por un momento no entendí a qué se refería, pero luego recordé que me había estrellado con una chica en mi camino hacia los baños esa mañana, y haber recogido todas mis cosas y salir corriendo sin dar las gracias ni nada, no recordaba cómo era la chica.

-Oh –musité recibiendo mi calculadora, no me había percatado de que me hacía falta, fruncí el ceño-, ¿tu hermana?

-Sí, mi hermana –sonrió–. Es un año menor que yo, tiene el cabello rizado, del mismo color que el mío, un poco más bajita que yo…

-Oh –repetí reconociendo la imagen de la chica que a la hora del almuerzo los había hecho reír a todos en su mesa–, dile que gracias y que disculpe por no haberme disculpado con ella, tenía afán.

Él sonrió, y se giró para ver de nuevo al frente, yo hice lo mismo. Me sentí un poco apenada con el chico por haberme mostrado grosera al principio, a lo mejor el pobre tipo sólo intentaba asegurarse de que fuera yo… Bueno, pensándolo bien no me sentía apenada, porque igual había sido muy incómodo.

Lo miré disimuladamente. Era muy apuesto, algunas de sus facciones se parecían a las de Rob, en especial en la forma de su rostro, aunque era mucho más guapo, parecía un modelo el desgraciado, me pregunté qué harían todos aquí, y pensando en cosas como esas estaba cuando se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-Oye –lo llamé en un susurro. Él me miró-, ¿cómo supo que iba a tener clases contigo?

-Eh… Bien, la verdad fue casualidad, escuchamos que tomabas historia de último curso, y puesto que era mi próxima clase, pues ella me pidió el favor de que te la hiciera llegar…

-Oh… -musité de nuevo ante una respuesta tan inesperada, mientras me fijaba de nuevo en la explicación de Friedman de la crisis nuclear de la guerra fría.

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores eventos memorables, fuera del momento en el que a un chico de la primera fila le sonó el celular y el maestro amenazó con hacerlo reprobar el curso.

Al final de la clase, Edward Cullen me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de despedida antes de salir por la puerta del salón, mientras yo recogía mis cosas, Marion a su vez le sonrió a él, coqueteándole cuando pasó por su lado, para mirarme después como escoria.

Yo sonreí mientras caminaba por el pasillo, acercándome a ella.

-Quedaste muy bien en la foto –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que dos de sus amigas la escucharan y rompieran a reír.

-Lo sé, resalta mis atributos –dije sonriendo yo también-, ¿quieres que te haga una a ti?

-No, gracias –respondió ella dándose la vuelta se rapidez y apresurándose a salir del salón, suspiré, con un poco de suerte no la vería en lo que restaba del día, aunque luego pensé que no debería hablar de suerte, dado que ese definitivamente no había sido mi día.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, soportando de nuevo las miradas, tenía biología, una de las clases fáciles, por fortuna.

La señorita Bauman gracias al cielo era un amor, me sonrió y me pidió que me acercara a su escritorio en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Dígame -dije amablemente en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

-Querida –me dijo en voz baja–, no es que quiera preocuparte, pero quiero que estés advertida de que estás metida en un lío.

-Lo sé –dije desviando la mirada, por lo visto nadie iba a ser lo suficientemente decente como para sentirse apenado y no tocar el tema conmigo, bueno, exceptuando a ese chico Cullen.

-Querida, si tienes alguna idea de quien pudo hacerlo, debes denunciarlo.

-Lo sé –dije de nuevo–, es sólo que no sé quién lo hizo.

-Entiendo –musitó ella–, de cualquier modo, debes ser cuidadosa, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué pudo haberlos impulsado a hacer algo así?

-No –respondí empezando a molestarme–, porque no sé quien fue, si lo supiera podría preguntarme qué le hice a esa persona, pero no es el caso.

-Está bien querida, tómalo con calma.

-Claro –"_eso intento, sólo que nadie quiere enterrar el tema"_– no se preocupe, estaré bien.

-De acuerdo linda, ve a sentarte.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, sólo para darme cuenta con una gran sorpresa, de que la chica que Cullen acababa de describirme como su hermana menor, estaba sentada detrás de mi puesto habitual. Sonreí amablemente, y ella imitó mi gesto mientras me miraba.

Al lado de su asiento, había uno vacío, así que me senté a su lado, en lugar de hacerlo en el puesto habitual, delante de donde ella estaba sentada.

-Hola –dije.

-Hola -respondió ella con una voz muy musical.

-Oye, lamento mucho lo de esta mañana –ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza restándole importancia–, no me sentía muy bien.

Ella torció la boca en un gesto sencillo de comprensión, y de nuevo le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Y muchas gracias por rescatar mi calculadora y hacérmela llegar, eres muy amable, y tu hermano también lo es.

-Sí, Edward es genial –dijo con un brillo particular en los ojos–, no fue nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Reneesme –respondió ella.

-Wow, es un nombre curioso

-Lo sé, mi madre estaba loca cuando se le ocurrió, pero mi segundo nombre es Carlie, puedes llamarle así.

-No lo creo –respondí riendo ante la casualidad-, mi nombre también es Carly, eso sería raro.

Ella rió también. La miré por un momento, era muy parecida a Edward, tanto en el color de su cabello como en las facciones de su rostro, que eran igual de elegantes que las de él, con la única excepción de que sus ojos eran muy diferentes, enormes y de color chocolate, en vez de color miel.

No hablamos más, la clase empezó y guardamos silencio, bueno, literalmente, puesto que casi de inmediato, Reneesme arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y me la pasó.

"También puedes decirme Nessie, la verdad es que todos me dicen así", decía escrito con bolígrafo fucsia en una letra que deseé poder hacer, de lo linda que era.

"Puede ser", respondí devolviéndole el papel. Ella sonrió, antes de volver a prestarle atención a la clase.

"Bueno, eso si no te molesta que me tome el atrevimiento de importunarte, a lo mejor tienes cosas más interesantes que querer hablar con la chica nueva n_nU"

"¡No, para nada Reneesme! Al contrario", respondí, "puedes pedirme ayuda en lo que sea que necesites, de veras n_n"

"Dios, me tratas como si me debieras la vida, ¡y lo único que hice fue devolverte tu calculadora! ¿Qué pasaría si te invito un café? XD"

"Seguramente obtendrías devoción eterna XD"

"Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro", respondí rogando con toda mi alma que no se tratara de lo que pensaba.

"¿Por qué tienes clases de los cursos 11 y 12 al mismo tiempo?", leí aliviada ante la inocencia y pureza de su curiosidad.

"Porque ya tomé la mitad de las clases Junior, así que ahora estoy tomando las que faltan, junto con la mitad de las clases de Senior."

"No sabía que eso se podía hacer. ¿Y las clases restantes de Senior?"

"Pues para hacerlo debes cumplir millones de requisitos y pasar la petición en una solicitud ante el ministerio de educación, la verdad es demasiado complicado, pero yo quería hacerlo n_nU. Además, así este será mi último año de colegio, me gradúo junto con tu hermano, porque en vacaciones de final de año, tomaré las clases Senior que me hacen falta."

"Wow, debes de ser una genio o algo así :D"

"No XD"

"XD"

La chica me agradó, algo había en su sonrisa, en la manera graciosa como miraban sus ojos, que me hacía sentirme confiada con ella, pero bueno, apenas la conocía, a lo mejor eran sólo ideas mías, después de todo, había pensado cosas similares de Marion, y me había equivocado garrafalmente.

La clase pasó rápido, sin prestarle demasiada atención, biología era fácil, las clases que me ponían de los nervios eran las de último curso.

La clase terminó unos minutos antes de lo normal, la profesora tenía dolor de cabeza. La chica Cullen se despidió de mí, con una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de salir del salón del clases con un caminar grácil que llamó mi atención, pero al que no di demasiada importancia.

Suspiré al salir del salón de clases, pesando en lo que me esperaba en la oficina del director.

Me quedé de pie frente a la oficina de Waltz antes de atreverme a entrar, a pesar de que sabía que él me esperaba.

-Señorita Carly, quería mucho hablar con usted –me dijo el hombre de mediana edad mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Dígame –respondo rogando que no se ande con rodeos, y que lo que sea que vaya a venir a continuación sea rápido e indoloro.

-Sin duda está consciente de lo que implica verse envuelta en una situación como la que se presentó esta mañana –dijo, y yo asentí, aunque en realidad no había querido pensar en lo que semejante hecho me acarrearía-. Prestarse para algo semejante, exponerse a ser descubierto haciendo algo así con las paredes, con el casillero... Debe requerir sin duda una gran dosis de valentía… Y un _excelente _motivo.

-Director, yo no…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo llenar esos requisitos?

-No –mentí, tenía una idea, claro, pero era sólo eso, una idea.

-Porque, ¿sabes Carly? Resulta muy particular el hecho de que hayas ofendido a alguien de una manera que ameritara una represalia de este tipo, sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta…

-Pues verá… -respondí-. En verdad no me di cuenta de ello.

-De acuerdo, supondré que estás diciéndome la verdad, puesto que no eres alguien a quien considere como mentirosa, pero quiero que seas consciente de que la única manera de salir de esta situación sin meterte en más problemas es decirme quién es el culpable apenas lo sepas.

-Entiendo…

-Y ahora, con respecto a lo administrativo… -el hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras se acomodaba los lentes–. Debido a que ciertamente fuiste la directa y por el momento única perjudicada, en realidad no recibirás castigo alguno, fuera de estar dos semanas bajo estricta observación por parte de los maestros, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a tener consecuencia alguna al final, ¿cierto, Carly?

-No señor, no la tendrá –respondí empezando a sentirme segura y confiada.

-Nada de este suceso será puesto en tu historial, en referencia a tu desempeño, pero te aconsejo que no te busques más problemas, porque si algo como esto pasa de nuevo, aunque seas la perjudicada, Carly, no lo pasaré por alto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí señor.

-Bueno, habiéndote dicho esto, puedes retirarte a menos que haya algo que me quieras decir.

-No señor no hay nada…

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

-Con permiso.

Salí de la oficina del director agradeciéndole por dentro de todo corazón que ninguna referencia al desagradable asunto fuera puesto en mi historial. "_Mi beca está a salvo"_, pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al estacionamiento.

Mi celular me informa mediante un sonido de campanillas que llegó un mensaje de texto. Es de Robert.

"Lo siento linda, no pude esperarte, algo surgió, llego a tu casa más tarde. Te amo, espero que te haya ido bien con Waltz."

Le respondí un corto "Yo también te amo, me fue bien con Waltz, no te preocupes. Te espero en casa.", mientras me montaba a mi auto.

Fui por el televisor que a la mañana había dejado reparando en el taller, cuyo monto había subido aún más para mi disgusto, pagué el dinero deseando ahorcar al par de pequeños demonios que lo habían estropeado, y desee que ellos pudieran reponérmelo pronto. La verdad lo dudaba mucho. Fui a la estación de servicio y le eché gasolina al auto y voilá, Carly se ha quedado sin dinero, y sin idea de cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir el resto de la semana, porque apenas era lunes.

Llegué a casa sintiendo que había sido el día más largo de mi vida. El auto de Martha estaba en la entrada, así que suspiré hondo preocupándome por los gemelos al pensar en el televisor que descansaba sobre el asiento trasero de mi auto.

-Ya llegué -dije al entrar por la puerta, preguntándome qué sería de mi _familia_.

-Hola querida –me respondió Martha desde la cocina, parecía estar de excelente humor.

Mientras me encaminaba a donde ella estaba, escuché cuatro pies bajar corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Carly, Carly! –me llamó William en un susurro ansioso mientras Walter miraba que Martha no nos cachara.

-Hola –les dije también en un susurro.

-¿Reparaste el televisor? –me preguntó Walter dándose la vuelta y mirándome.

-Sí, está en mi auto –respondí buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo–, llévenlo a su alcoba, yo distraigo a Martha y luego hablamos del dinero.

Ellos asintieron mientras tomaban las llaves y salían disparados a salvarse del castigo lo más rápido posible.

Entré a la cocina, donde Martha cocinaba la cena. Me acerqué al bebé que estaba sentado en la silla alta, y que rió al verme, cielos, era simplemente encantador, lo alcé cuando me tendió los brazos.

-Hola Martha –la saludé acercándome a ella.

-Hola Carly –me respondió dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-Martha... –empecé.

-Lo siento Carly, juro que te lo compensaré de algún modo –dijo adelantándose-, sé que debí avisarte, pero olvidé por completo hasta último minuto que necesitaba ir a la oficina del bienestar, y pues no me quedó de otra que dejarte a los chicos, ¿me disculpas?

-Sí –respondí suspirando mientras de repente el bebé que jugaba con mis cabellos pareció empezar a pesar toneladas, en vez de unos cuantos kilos, al pensar en que ella había ido a la oficina del bienestar–, aunque hubiera deseado que me levantaras esta mañana. Hubiera sido más fácil, desperté temprano por pura casualidad, un poco más y se nos hubiera hecho tarde.

-Oh Carly, en verdad lo siento, prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo…

-Está bien Martha, no te preocupes, fue divertido –mentí, amaba a los chicos, peo sencillamente no calificaba como algo divertido el hecho de prepararlos para la escuela.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? –me preguntó cambiando de tema mientras yo me sentaba a la mesa, empezando a sentirme cansada.

-Normal –mentí con un suspiro deseando cambiar de tema–, por cierto, Rob viene a cenar.

-Oh, qué agradable sorpresa, ese chico empieza a hacerme falta en verdad.

-Sí –musité "_bueno, después de un año ya era hora de que empezara a hacerte falta"._

-Oye, ¿sabes qué les pasa a los gemelos? Están comportándose de un modo un poco extraño.

-No tengo idea –mentí mientras colocaba de nuevo al bebé en la silla alta y me ponía de pie – iré a darme un baño, estoy algo cansada.

-De acuerdo, la cena ya casi está lista Carly.

-Claro, no tardaré mucho, además quisiera poder esperar a Rob.

-Oh, seguro, yo lo esperaré también, tienes razón.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina, sintiéndome verdaderamente agotada por mi largo día, y pensando en que sería sumamente agradable y conveniente que Martha decidiera compensarme con un par de meses más, en verdad los necesitaba, al menos para no quedarme de golpe en la calle, sin importar cuánto dijera Rob que él no dejaría que eso pasara.

Sólo tenía dos días. En dos días sería oficialmente una adulta, y el servicio de bienestar familiar, dejaría de sostenerme, y Martha, cómo no, me echaría a la calle, como mucho podría quedarme un par de semanas, que era lo que faltaba para que acabara el semestre, y en cuanto saliera de vacaciones (grandes vacaciones, sólo un par más de semanas), debería irme.

Me asomé a la habitación de Connor y me cercioré de que estaba tomando una siesta. Me metía al baño, esperando que una ducha me hiciera sentir mejor.

Mientras me bañaba pensé en lo mismo en lo que había pensado muchas veces en los últimos meses. No era que Martha fuera una mala persona, de hecho, con las historias que se escuchaban yo estaba muy agradecida por haber acabado en su hogar cuando mis padres murieron.

La nevera siempre estaba llena y la comida estaba siempre lista a tiempo y por su propia mano, cada uno de nosotros tenía su propia habitación y un televisor con cable, la casa siempre estaba ordenada y nos niños siempre estaban limpios y recibían atención. Martha incluso nos daba dinero, y nos complacía, nos mantenía felices, cómodos.

No era que Martha fuera una mala persona, pero sencillamente no era la madre de ninguno de nosotros, y lo único que hacía era darnos un lugar donde vivir con unas condiciones más que aceptables, a cambio de que nosotros le garantizáramos a ella una calidad de vida igual de buena, como resultado del dinero que le daba el gobierno por tenernos en casa, así que simplemente, cuando alguno de nosotros cumplía la mayoría de edad, debía irse. Así había pasado con Sandra, y con Kevin cuando yo era pequeña, y hace un año con Robert. Siempre éramos cinco, nunca uno más, y el hecho de que ella hubiera traído al bebé llamado Jamie hace algo más de un mes y lo hubiera instalado en la habitación que estaba libre porque los gemelos dormían juntos, era su manera silenciosa de recordarme que ya mi plaza estaba ocupada, y que necesitaba buscar un sitio a donde irme en cuanto el plazo se cumpliera.

Al salir del baño me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi alcoba, y pensé con sorna y un humor negro, que en verdad me veía bien en la foto. Bueno, al menos eso estaba bien, porque hubiera sido desastroso que además de verme desnuda, dijeran que era fea. Honestamente me consideraba agraciada, eso era algo que me gustaba de mí, prácticamente toda la ropa me venía bien debido a mi complexión delgada, y mi rostro tenía una linda forma ovalada, con mi lacio cabello negro que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, mi flequillo del lado derecho y mis ojos negros ligeramente achinados.

Sonreí mientras me ponía algo de ropa ligera, un par de shorts y una camiseta de tirantas.

Me tiré en mi cama mirando al techo y preguntándome cuánto tardaría Rob, debía estar por llegar, y me di cuenta de que lo único que había logrado con el baño era sentirme más cómoda y por lo tanto horriblemente soñolienta. Puse algo de música, y recibí un nuevo mensaje diciendo que no se demoraba, empecé a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo debí haberme quedado dormida, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que Rob me daba un beso en la frente, en la oscuridad de mi alcoba, me acurruqué un poco más en mi cama mientras él me echaba el cobertor encima.

-Nos vemos mañana, linda –lo escuché decir al final.

Gruñí algo en respuesta, y con su risa suave acabé de hundirme en las sombras.

* * *

_Y este, señoras y señores, fue el segundo capítulo. _

_Algunas aclaraciones porque sé que puede llegar a ser muy confuso: El Fic está ubicado espacialmente en Inglaterra, donde la secundaria la componene cuatro años que abarcan desde noveno hasta décimo segundo grado. No creo que sea posible adelantar materias del modo en el que mi personaje lo hace, pero me quise dar el gusto. En mi país se llama "Instituto del bienestar familiar" a la organización gubernamental que vela por los derechos de la infancia, así que lo usé porque no sé cómo se maneja el asunto en Inglaterra. Cualquier duda o crítica favor remitirla en un review, será correctamente diligenciada. _

Gidget._  
_


End file.
